In Another World
by mysticblue17
Summary: AU AH Caroline is looking for an artist, specifically one whose style is post modernism art and was born in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Another World  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: AU AH Caroline is looking for an artist, specifically one whose style is along post modernism art and was born in Mystic Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.

A/N: The muse took me here. I changed some things so I guess you are just going to have to go with it. I swear I am working on my other fics. It's totally going to happen soon.

* * *

She took a deep breath trying to relax her frazzled nerves and straightened her royal blue blazer. Caroline rang the doorbell and plastered on a chipper smile.

The door opened a crack. Caroline peered through to look at who opened the door. When she saw no one at eye level, she was confused. A throat cleared and she jerked her eyes downward to a young boy around 7 if she had to guess.

"Are you selling cookies?" He asked. Caroline could just make out his smile. "I really like cookies."

Caroline hunched down to look him in the face. She had always hated when adults had talked down to her as a child. "Sorry buddy. I'm afraid I'm too old to be selling cookies."

The little boy opened mouth to respond no doubt in disappointment when a deep male voice interrupted. "Henrik! I have told you a million times don't open the door to strangers."

"She looked nice." the boy, she now knew was named Henrik, defended.

Caroline heard footsteps approaching the door and a sigh. "Everyone looks nice to you. Run along I will deal with this."

Caroline straightened up as the door opened further to reveal the man who appeared to be Henrik's caregiver. She had come to the house to see Elijah about an artist he represented. She took in the man's scruffy facial hair, plain clothes and general demeanor. He didn't seem to quite fit in the high class Mikaelson manor.

"Sorry about that." He started easily, his focus still on the young boy that just left. He barely spared her a glance. "Listen I'm not sure what he told you but we don't need whatever you are selling."

He started to close the ornate door. She felt panic starting to creep in. She didn't come here to let the manny shut the door on her. Her hand shot out quickly stopping the door in it's place.

"I'm not selling anything!" She exclaimed quickly. "I'm here to see Elijah."

The man really looked at her for the first time. He opened the door fully to scan her golden polished looks yet passionate eyes and asked "Are you pregnant?"

She sputtered. "What? NO!"

"No offense love." He said simply.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder in agitation. He smiled at her girly little move.

"Well offense!" She responded. "Can I come in now that you have insulted me?"

His smile twitched at her fire and conceded to let her in. He scanned her form quickly before he led her into the sitting room. He noted the demure neckline of the dress she worn beneath her blazer, the refreshing light smell of lemons that she choose and her gait that was sure and confident. He gestured that she should take a seat on a luxurious sofa. He took a spot on the matching love seat leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

"You don't look like any of Elijah's business associates that I have seen."

"What does my appearance have to do with anything?"

"Well I think you wouldn't have such a snooty disposition right now if I didn't think you were one of his lovers."

She shot him a death glare. His amusement rose at her attitude. "So what are you meeting Elijah about?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but I represent the Mystic Falls Historical Society and we are interested in commissioning a piece from one of his artists."

"Really? Which artist are you interested in?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, seriously doubting his knowledge of the art world. "An artist that goes by MK. He or she has done a few exhibits in Elijah's gallery."

A contemplative look covered his face. "Can't say I have heard of them."

She snorted and nodded over his shoulder to the painting on the wall. "That's one of his pieces right there." She said point blank.

He got up to 'study' the piece in question. "The snowflake?"

She cringed at his simplistic approach to the art. "There is more to it than a snowflake." She informed him, coming up beside him to inspect the piece closer.

He turned his head to look at her. "What do you see when you look at it then?"

She kept her eyes focussed solely on the painting. "I see the almost careless brush work which makes me think that MK experimenting or was working on a deadline.I see the dynamic contrast between light and dark. There is something lonely about it."

He took a step back, stunned by her observations. She glanced at him at his movement. She looked at him with the lingering excitement of the art. He felt a tug in his gut. "So aren't you a bit young to be one of those type of ladies?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Argh. You aren't one for social graces are you?"

"Look around love." He gestured to the opulent room "I think it's fair to say that I have my fill of social niceties."

"Not that it is any of your business, but my probable mother-in-law/mayor asked me to be part of the project."

He glanced down for her ring. He was surprised, pleasantly so, when he found her finger bare. "Too cheap for a ring?" He asked flippantly.

Caroline blushed. "He hasn't asked me yet."

The sound of the door opening cut into their conversation. Elijah called out "Hello? Is anyone home? I had a flat tire. I hope you didn't scare my meeting away."

"No. She has taken upon herself to give me a little art lesson." he said with a wink to her.

Elijah came into the room with a gracious smile on his face. "I apologize for the wait Miss Forbes. Today did not go as planned."

"Caroline please." She said taking Elijah's hand for a quick shake. "It's no problem. I would have happily met you at the gallery."

Elijah smoothed his wrinkled suit from the surprising manual labour. "Then please call me Elijah. It was my error. I was supposed to be working from home today but something came up that demanded my personal attention."

"Completely understandable you are a busy man." she said sweetly.

"Where are our manners? Would you like a drink Caroline? Klaus you didn't offer our guest some refreshments." He said turning to the other man in the room.

"I'm afraid we didn't get to that part yet."

"Forgive my brother Caroline. I swear our mother taught us all manners."

Caroline gasped. "Klaus Mikaelson. So your initials are KM like MK the artist?"

Klaus let out a bark of laughter. "Well look at this. You are so much more than just a pretty face."

She felt her face burn in embarrassment. "That is your work?!"

"Guilty." Klaus said smugly.

"What was with that whole ruse? Why did you pretend you didn't know who MK was." she asked incredulously.

"I enjoyed it, you. It was fun." He answered simply.

Caroline could practically feel the steam coming out her ears. She was nervous enough without this guy messing with her head.

"Stop antagonizing Caroline, Klaus." Elijah reprimanded him. "She is interested having you do a piece for Mystic Falls."

"So I hear."

"Yes the historical society wants a piece for the unveiling of the new city hall. They have decided to highlight local artists. Caroline has contacted me in hopes that you would oblige them. So what do you think?"

"I assume you negotiated my fee?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes. I believe it is quite fair." Elijah answered diplomatically, his eyes darting between Caroline and Klaus.

"Guidelines?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"No vulgarities. It will be in a government building."

"No dismembered bodies, got it. That's it?"

"Yes. It is not the intention to stifle creativity." Caroline said.

"And deadline for your what did you call her? Probable mother-in-law's new office?"

"Five weeks."

"Well then I will be seeing you then sweetheart. I have work to do." Klaus mockingly saluted the pair of them.

Elijah shook his head at his brother's lack of manners. "So Caroline I believe that leaves us to the business side of things."

* * *

Three weeks later, the sleepy town of Mystic Falls was surprised by the rumbling of vehicles. It seemed that the Mikaelsons were coming back to town for the summer. At least that is what Elijah told the cashier at the gas station who told his wife who told the Mayor who then told Caroline when she came in to decorate and furnish the newly renovated city hall.

Caroline was surprised by the turn of events. When she last talked to Elijah approximately three weeks into the project, he had told her that Klaus was working very diligently on the project and expected to have a finished project shortly. There was no mention of coming town. She was under the impression that they would just use Fedex or something like that.

"Now how did I know I would find you at the helm of this ship?" Klaus said announcing his presence to her.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline answered as her eyes moved quickly from her clipboard to his face and back again. She methodically checked off her to do list.

"If you can call Elijah by his first name then surely you can call me Klaus." He said.

"I suppose. I mean if you insist." Caroline responded hesitantly.

"I do."Klaus reassured.

"Alright Klaus. Is there something I can help you with? I am a little busy here." She said gesturing to the half finished exterior of the city hall, hoping to move the conversation further.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." He said innocently. "It's just I don't know anyone in town and I was hoping that we could get something to eat. Tonight if you don't have plans."

"Tonight? You want to eat dinner with me tonight?" She was flabbergasted.

"Yes you know food, insert in mouth, chew, swallow, drink, repeat." He explained unnecessarily.

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"So do you have plans?" Klaus prodded.

"Tonight? I was going to eat some leftovers at home." Caroline answered honestly.

"Excellent then I can save you from the microwave. I'll pick you up at 8." He said and turned unwilling to give her the opportunity to turn him down.

"Hey! Hey! You know I am in a long term committed relationship."

"Well that was a bit presumptuous Caroline." He said slyly "I only ever asked for your company tonight."

She blushed. Maybe she was just overthinking his invitation.

"Don't you have to eat?"

She nodded.

"Are you looking forward to eating last night's dinner again?"

She shook her head.

"Alright then that settles it then. I'll see you at 8." He finished confidently.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air. "8 at the Grill. Don't be late. I'll bring my friends, you bring Elijah and whoever else. Final offer."

"Deal. Pleasure doing business with you Caroline."

"Don't be late." She repeated.

* * *

It ended up being a pretty decent night. Caroline brought the usual suspects. Unfortunately, Tyler was out of town visiting his father's side of the family.

Klaus was actually early. He brought Elijah of course and his other younger brother Kol. Klaus seemed to bond with Stefan over a love of old books that Caroline had no knowledge of. Kol seemed to be having a good time being out in a new town. He exclaimed loudly over the 'new prospects'. Caroline didn't dare delve deeper into that. Elijah seemed enthralled by Elena's gentle demeanour but Caroline could see his eyes flicker to the other half of the Gilbert twins, Katherine. It made for a very interesting night.

Klaus fell into step with her as she left the bar early, despite her protests that he didn't need to walk her to her car. She had to be on site early the next morning.

"I like your friends." He said casually.

"It seems it is mutual."

"What about you? Do you like me?" He asked slyly.

She shook her head at his antics. She just knew he was teasing her about her assumption earlier. "Too soon to tell."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

She pushed him away, fighting a smile on her face. "So what's with the surprise appearance? I believe I signed a contract that the painting would be delivered to us."

"I guess you didn't hear that we are rather full service at the Mikaelson gallery." He joked."Honestly?"

She nodded.

"Elijah told our mother that I was doing this piece and she got surprisingly nostalgic and decided she wanted to see it, us and the town. So here we are."

"Wow must be nice. Take your family places on a whim."

He shook his head and shrugged. "You are making assumptions."

"Am I?"

"Yes. No one denies my mother. When Esther Carter-Thomas-Anderson nee Mikaelson calls, people are expected to fall in line. "

"That's quite a mouthful. She is coming for the unveiling?"

"She should be here in a week and half from Greece or Italy."

"You don't know where your mother is right now?" She asked incredulously.

"I love my mother but she is her own person who is capable of taking care of herself." Klaus answered with conviction. "Plus it's her first vacation without Rebekah and Henrik."

"Jeez. How many of them are you?"

He let out a laugh. "Finn, Elijah, me, Kol and lastly the twins Rebekah and Henrik." he said ticking off the fingers.

"That's a lot of kids. Your mom must have ruled with an iron fist."

"Rules, present tense. Yea we were quite a handful. That's why we were surprised when she and her husband announced that they were expecting. But she always wanted a girl so I suppose she just had to try one more time."

"She sounds great."

"I'm sure you will meet her at some point."

"I suppose I will. Goodnight Klaus."

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline."

She waved at him as she drove away.

* * *

True to his word, the next day she attended a meeting at the Mikaelson's house although it was hosted by Elijah, not Klaus. Kol answered the door with a little blonde girl curled in his arms. Rebekah she assumed.

"Hello Caroline. Lovely to see you again." Kol greeted.

"Hi Kol."

"Rebekah, can you say hi to Caroline?" Kol asked his little sister. In response, she waved her little hand while burrowing her head deeper into his brother's shoulder.

"Sorry she is just a little shy right now. It doesn't help that her favourite brother is busy working today." Kol explained.

"I never said that Nik was my favourite brother!" Little Rebekah interjected.

Kol hitched her higher on his arm, tickling her just a bit. "Caught you my sweet. I never said Nik either." He said triumphantly.

A look of puzzlement crossed her face. She looked to Caroline for understanding. Rebekah looked at her for the first time and said in a straightforward manner "You have pretty hair."

Caroline let out a laugh, completely charmed by the small girl. "Thank you. I like your braids." She said complimenting her pigtails.

"Mum does them the best of course. But Elijah does ok... for a boy." Caroline smiled at the mental picture of proper Elijah sitting in his little sister's room patiently braiding her hair.

"Hey now! What am I, chopped liver?" Kol interjected.

"Yours are always crooked." She said tapping his nose. Rebekah then started to squirm to be let down so she could join her twin playing in the backyard.

Kol led Caroline to the meeting which was uneventful for the most part. She caught a glimpse of Klaus as he headed to the kitchen. He was wearing a ratty grey T-shirt smeared with paint. He winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

But the highlight of the meeting was Rebekah barging into the meeting with half her hair streaming behind her, demanding that Elijah do her braids again immediately. Elijah proved his competency with the first braid and after examining his handiwork, redid the other braid to match. All the while, Rebekah chatted with the ladies, handily informing them that the family was staying for the summer, her mother would be coming shortly, her favourite colour was red because cherry tastes the best and her brother Henrik was rotten for messing up her hair. Suffice to say the ladies of the historical society were completely charmed by the interaction.

* * *

It quickly became routine to head out to the Mikaelson house at the end of the day. Her friends had become their friends. Rebekah and Henrik were brats in the most loveable ways. The house was alive with energy. There always seemed going on. Once it was swimming lessons in the pool. Another it was gymnastics in the yard, which Rebekah excelled at. Caroline did her hair that day so she had far more practice than Elijah or any of the Mikaelson boys. This time it was horseback riding.

Caroline stood admiring the horse.

Klaus came up behind her. "You like horses?"

"I do but I also like people. Hi." She said turning to him, giving him her full attention. "Haven't seen you in a bit."

He shrugged. "I have been rather inspired here. Tell me does the mayor put something in the water?"

She playfully nudged his shoulder. "Shhhh. It's a secret."

He looked at her fondly. His artistic eye could not help but appreciate the way the afternoon sun hit her. Caroline seemed to realize that their close proximity pulled at their inexplicable chemistry. She quickly changed the subject. "So do you ride?"

"My father taught me when I was a boy. Do you?"

"No. I always wanted to but ummm it wasn't something we could afford." she admitted bashfully.

"I'll teach you." He offered easily.

"No it's ok. You are inspired. I don't want to take you away from your work." She said putting her hands in the air.

"I have learned over the years that saying yes to an experience is far better than saying no and sitting on the sidelines. Come on Caroline. Take a chance with me."

She looked at him through the fringe of her eyelashes. He looked so earnest. "Fine. One lesson."

He clapped his hands together and said "Excellent."

It quickly became more than one lesson as Caroline proved to quite the student.

* * *

She was surprised when she came to the house and an unfamiliar face opened the door. "Um. Hello." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hi there." the stranger, a older woman said kindly. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Caroline. I ..umm...was supposed to see Klaus today."

"Oh Caroline, of course." Recognition dawned on her face. "I'm Esther. The mother to this lot." She said reaching out for Caroline's hand, bringing her into the house. "I have heard so much about you. I think my son has quite a crush on you." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

Caroline sucked in a brath. She couldn't deny that there were times that she felt a pull towards Nik. There was definitely an attaction there. He was rather good looking. And there was something in the way that he looked at her that let her know that it wasn't one sided. It wasn't like he would offer horseback riding lessons to just anyone. But just as quickly as those thoughts raced in her mind, she remembered Tyler who she hasn't broken up with, who she had a long term, stable relationship with.

She mumbled back "I have a boyfriend."

Esther laughed "That's alright dear. Henrik is hardly in a position to offer you more than mud pies at the moment. He told me the story of you bringing him cookies. It seems I have been dethroned as his favourite woman with that move."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. Wrong brother.

"The kids are playing in the back." Esther offered. The sight of the family and a few of her friends running around the backyard playing what looked like a makeshift game of football with Henrik as the ball.

"Thanks." Caroline started to make her way to the back door.

"Caroline?" Esther called. She turned back. "Based on what I have heard about you, I wouldn't surprise me if one of my other boys happened to have feelings for you"

* * *

A/N: Oh my. This is long. It was my intention to do a oneshot to just get this thing out there. But I have been writing this for like a whole day basically uninterrupted. I kept getting inspiration for other scenes which is dangerous because we are at the end of part 1 and I haven't even really scratched the surface of Klaroline. It was getting too long and if you are still with me you might need a bathroom break or some water so I decided to stop it here. So I guess we have another miniseries. I am aiming for a two shot actually. I'm pretty much going to post this, take a nap, exercise then probably start writing the next part. So hopefully I will have something by the end of the week if not sooner. My muse is rather involved with this fic. I hope you guys like it. I have one fun idea then another more angst idea for oneshots so if you like it let me know and we can go from there. Please review. You know I love reading them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Another World  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: AU AH Caroline is looking for an artist, specifically one whose style is along post modernism art and was born in Mystic Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.

A/N: Yay I'm glad people seem to be enjoying part 1. If anyone spots any errors please let me know I was so out of it earlier. Poor MacKenzieMac got the most incoherent reply yet lol. More on that in pm ;) any hoot here is the next and final part! Settle in guys. It's going to be quite a ride.

* * *

Henrik comes home crying to Elijah. He was heaving he was so upset. Elijah managed to coax from him a short explanation. "April Young said that her dad said you aren't my real brother."

Caroline stood shocked where she was getting water for Henrik. Sometimes she forgot how cruel kids could be. Elijah simply sighed and wiped his brother's face with a handkerchief. He reassured Henrik solemnly. "That's absolute garbage."

Tears welled up in Henrik's eyes. "But she said that if your dad is not my dad then you aren't my brother."

Elijah pulled him into a hug and said "Henrik what does mother say?"

"Family first, always and forever."

"Exactly. It doesn't matter what labels people try to put on us. All that matters is that right here," Elijah gripped his little brother tighter, "we are brothers ok?

Henrik wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Are you feeling better?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. I would feel much much better with a cookie though." he said asking through his eyelashes.

Caroline knew if Henrik was finagling for sweets, he was feeling better.

Elijah smiled and tousled Henrik's hair. "Alright you little rascal. You can have one."

Caroline and Elijah watched him run down the hallway, excited for his treat. "You are good at that." She commented.

"Yes well I have felt the same way he has in the past." He answered.

"Really? And who talked you down and wiped your tears?"

"We look after our own."

"You know as an only child, I'm completely jealous of you. You are kinda the best." She pauses and admits "I wish I had siblings like you."

"I'll let you have one of mine."

Caroline laughed. "Thanks for the offer but I think the most I handle is borrowing one … for like a day."

Elijah responds "That could be arranged. I'm sure Kol wouldn't mind. I bet you could persuade Klaus to spend the day with you with minimal fuss."

* * *

Caroline rings the doorbell to the house for her horseback riding lesson. She is surprised when Esther opens the door, visibly upset.

"Oh hi." Caroline peeks over her shoulder for her 'instructor' "Is he around the back already?"

"Caroline I'm sorry he must have gotten his schedule mixed up. The boys are out today." Esther tries to discretely wipe the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No dear. It's just a bad day for a visit."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Caroline offers.

"Actually there is." Esther beckons her to follow. "Do you know how to get into liquor cabinet?"

Caroline's eyebrows shoot up. She is fairly certain the strongest thing that she has seen Esther drink was iced tea all summer. And that was quite a feat considering her children.

Esther sends Caroline a feeble smile and they make their way to the bar. Caroline opens the trick lock cabinet easily. She had been to the house enough times to get the privileged information.

Esther smiled at her gratefully. "The regular stuff isn't doing it anymore. I thought I would try a different way to dull the senses." Esther quickly mixes up one drink then another.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" She offers.

Caroline hesitantly agreed. She hadn't spent much time with the head of the Mikaelson family. But there were no hard feelings between the two of them. In fact, Caroline rather admired the woman for all she had done. Her children liked to brag of their mother's accomplishments as an accomplished historian after she graduated as a mature student all while raising them. And it was clear to Caroline that she needed someone to talk to.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked.

"I want to talk about you." Esther responded. The deflection was obvious but Caroline allowed it to slide.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything." She could detect the edge of desperation in her voice. "Your hopes, your dreams, anything you want in life."

Caroline was momentarily stunned. She didn't even know where to start. "Ummm… I want to start my own business. I was thinking like a party planning sort of thing."

"I hear you have quite a talent for that. I assume your beau supports this idea. My boy tells me you are practically engaged."

Caroline wondered quickly which of her boys bothered to talk to his mother about her relationship status then replied "Not quite engaged yet."

"But there are wedding bells in your future." Esther asks leadingly.

"I hope so. We have been together for years." Caroline responds.

"So high school sweethearts?" Esther guessed.

Caroline nodded. "Yes. Wow sometimes I forget how long we have been together."

"And what is the name of your boy? Are you dating Stefan?"

Caroline looked shocked at Esther. "Oh no. Stefan and I aren't like that. He didn't want to date me. And past the initial sting of rejection, I can see that we are good friend, great even but not more. I'm dating Tyler Lockwood."

"The Mayor's son?"

"Yes that is him. Although when we started dating she was just another mom."

"And Tyler supports your career aspirations?"

"Yea he does. His dad's family owns ranches. Actually that's why he isn't here now. He is visiting with family lending a hand."

"That's very kind of him. But I forgive me I don't think you will be hosting many parties on a ranch."

"I'm sure it happens more than we think. But you are right. The work I want to do, I need to be in a city for that."

"Another drink?" Esther offered. Caroline accepted it. "I think you would do well in the big cities like L.A or New York. But it's an uphill battle in those cities."

"I have thought about it before. I was thinking more like Chicago or Boston." Caroline admitted.

"I could see you there. Or maybe New Orleans? The food, the art, the culture. It's fantastic there."

"When was the last time you went?" Caroline asked.

"On my honeymoon with my second husband, Klaus' father." Esther downed her drink. "It was wonderful. There is something so alive about that city."

"That sounds like something you can't miss."

"And to be there with the love of my life... it was perfection. I don't suppose they told you about their fathers?"

Caroline shook her head.

"On the day I was crowned Miss Mystic Falls, my first husband Mikael proposed to me. We had been together for years, pretty much since we were kids. We got married shortly after I crowned my successor. Then Finn came along followed shortly by Elijah. And somewhere along the lines, we were growing up and away from each other. One day I looked in the mirror and I wasn't the same person anymore. "

"After our divorce, I went back to school, years older than my peers. I remember the first time I saw Klaus' father, he came right up to me and told me it would be a pleasure to learn together. He was my TA but that's not how he saw people. He had such a fresh outlook on life. It wasn't until he proposed to me that he told me where it came from. He was sick. He didn't know how long he had left but he wanted to spend every second he had left with me. But he couldn't, wouldn't build a life without telling me the whole truth. We had nine amazing years together. And I never thought I would love again. It wasn't until Andy showed me that he didn't need to take anyone's spot in my heart."

"Today is his birthday. When I think about my life, I don't have regrets. My children are bright, driven and kind. My husband loves me. I have a killer body." Esther joked. "But today I get to wish because he can't. I wish that I could have had more time with him. Caroline, I see so much of myself in you." Esther stroked the side of Caroline's face in a motherly fashion. "From someone older and maybe a little wiser, don't be afraid to do what you really really want. You are allowed to change your mind."

Caroline nodded, unwilling to trust her voice. Esther's story alone stole her breath away but her message really touched something in her. The evening moved forward in a much more light hearted fashion. The two women continued to drink but Ester brought out the photo albums supplying Caroline with an endless supply of embarrassing material to tease the Mikaelson family with.

* * *

"You got my mother drunk!" Klaus accused. The boys had come home to find their mother and Caroline sprawled out on couches, laughing at baby pictures of Elijah. Ever the responsible one, he ushered Esther up the stairs to her bed. Leaving Klaus to deal with a highly intoxicated Caroline.

"Actually she got me drunk on vodka crans. You know for a proper lady of society, your mom is a tank?" Caroline decides not to point out that he himself smells brewery.

"Please. My mother could drink anyone under a table. Status be damned." Klaus said dismissing her words. He pulled Caroline upstairs.

She giggled as she tripped over her feet."Well she totally got me." Caroline admitted unnecessarily. Klaus opened the door to his room.

"To be fair, you are a light weight." Klaus pushed her towards his bed which she ungracefully topped into. She hears him mention something about calling her mother for her. She must have nodded because the next thing she knows it's morning and there is an indent on the pillow beside her but no Klaus.

The rolling in her stomach is due to her hangover, not because she shared a bed with a wildly attractive, intelligent and kind single man who was likely talking to his mother about her relationship status.

* * *

Before she knows it, it's time for her birthday. The party is organized easily, of course. She doesn't want anything big this year. Something that is kid friendly because she can't imagine having a party without Henrik and Rebekah. She eventually settles on a simple barbeque out by the Falls. She spends the morning with her parents. Her mom takes a day off work and they all have breakfast together, chocolate chip waffles, a birthday tradition for her.

Eventually, Elena and Bonnie come to the house to start the best friend portion of the day. They watch really awful movies that make them laugh so hard it's hard to breathe. They do the typical manicure and pedicure even if no one will really see it because the party is in the evening. Caroline blows out a candle on cupcake.

The party was good in the evening. It seemed like everyone came out and had a great time. There was a rousing game of hide and seek, carefully supervised considering there were two particularly mischievous children among them.

At around 9:30, the twins crashed. The excitement of the day completely drained them. After Klaus returned, he told her that by the time he had buckled Rebekah in, they both were already sleeping.

Just before midnight, her friends once again sang her a rousing rendition of "Happy birthday". It wasn't till then that she realized that Tyler never called her. Tyler forgot her birthday. This was the man that she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with and he forgot her birthday. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but suddenly it felt like a very big deal that he didn't even acknowledge her today. It's not like she is one of those girls that absolutely needs to talk to her boyfriend every night but it's her birthday and he officially missed it. She knew that he was visiting his family, and she completely understood that family is important but for him not to even send her a text was just wildly disappointing.

Caroline excused herself quickly from the party. She was hoping to pull herself together before anyone noticed that she was upset. But of course, no such luck. As she detached from the group, Klaus fell into step with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked innocently.

"We aren't going anywhere." She answered then gestured angrily to her phone. "I'm about to yell at Tyler so you may want to get out of shouting range."

"What's wrong love?" He seemed to genuinely want to know.

Caroline felt her anger drop but her sadness welled up. "He didn't call me. How could he forget?"

Klaus shifted awkwardly, clearly unwilling to stick his nose where it didn't belong but he also wasn't just going to leave her there. "I'm sure there is an explanation for it sweetheart." He offered neutrally.

"Really? What could there be?" Her drinks definitely added to her dramatics. "Because you remember and you have known me for a handful of weeks. He has known me for years. Why didn't he call? Am I that forgettable?"

Klaus sighed and pulled the drunken birthday girl for a hug. "Believe me Caroline Forbes you are anything but forgettable." He wiped a tear from her cheek. She didn't even realize that she was crying. She tilted her head to fall in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back gently. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she sighed.

"You are so warm." She mumbled into his neck.

He felt the vibration of her words underneath his palm and smiled. "My mother said I must have been a wolf in a former life."

She giggles at him. "I don't know. Your dimples kinda take away from the predatory vibe."

"Shhhh..." Klaus hushed her. "Happy birthday Caroline."

Hours later, when Caroline plugs in her phone to charge, she admits to herself that while she was upset with Tyler and rightly so, she is also upset because she didn't miss him all day. And honestly she doesn't know what to make of that.

* * *

The next morning she opens her presents. She finds a black velvet box containing the most gorgeous bracelet. The card says simply 'from Klaus'.

* * *

Rebekah whisks Caroline into her room. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes!"

Caroline follows her instructions dubiously. The Mikaelsons had a mischievous streak in them. Caroline hears Rebekah's little feet moving away and the rustling of fabric. Caroline can hear her struggle and asks "Do you need some help?"

"No! Keep your eyes closed." Caroline hears something fall onto the bed then Rebekah shouts out "OK open them!"

Caroline opens her eyes and turns to Rebekah who is standing on her bed. Beside her, a beautiful blue dress lay on her bed.

"Mum is having a party for Nik's art and whatever building. And I know it's late but happy birthday!"

"Rebekah it's gorgeous. Thank you." Caroline said sincerely.

"Your welcome! You are going to look so pretty! Nik helped me pick it." Caroline touches the dress carefully, delighted in the feel of the material, whisper light and smooth. Rebekah continues on sprouting on about the party, what she is going to wear, how Caroline should do her hair, and what kind of dessert she thought there was going to be at the party.

* * *

"Finn come meet Caroline." Esther commands. "Caroline, Finn. Finn, Caroline." She introduced.

Finn offered her his hand. She smiles and shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you. Mother, have you taken a protégé? " asks Finn.

Esther laughs "No I think Caroline is doing just fine on her own. She was the one who figured out MK."

"Oh you are that girl? What was it? His full name and the fact that he is our brother? That is rather impressive." He complemented in a straight forward manner.

She blushed under his appraising eye and said humbly. "It wasn't that difficult."

"Au contraire there have been quite a number of people looking for him, you beat them all by far."

"Stop it Finn. Can't you see you are embarrassing the poor girl?" Esther interjected.

"I am merely commenting on the reason why she has captivated my brother. Sorry Caroline if I made you uncomfortable." He said with a shrug.

Caroline plastered on her winning Miss Mystic Falls smile and steered the conversation onto easier topics but internally she was still focused on his words, just who had she captivated?

* * *

As Caroline watched people mingle at the unveiling ceremony, she was struck by the realization that she really doesn't know much about Klaus. She sees him several times a week, at various outings and horseback riding lessons. But it's not he is the most forthcoming of people. In fact, she would gather that he knows far more about her than she knows about him. It bothers her a little as she watches him charm a reporter from another town covering the ceremony.

"Is he dating anyone?" Caroline asks, her eyes focused on the pair chatting.

"My brother Nik?" Kol responds incredulously. "I haven't even heard a woman catching Nik's attention in years."

Kol follows her gaze to his brother at his current post and smiles slyly. "I take that back."

Caroline bites her lip unwillingly.

Kol continues on, positively gleeful at her visible displeasure. "I think one time he helped a woman with directions."

Caroline shot a look at him.

Kol continued on "It's not like he doesn't appreciate women. I think Niklaus just doesn't care to bother unless it is someone worthy of the time and effort."

"I saw Nik with a girl!" Rebekah interjected.

"Now did you little Rebekah?" questioned Kol. Caroline resumed biting her lip anxiously.

"Yes. Mum and the two of us went to his apartment really early in the morning. I remember it was cold outside because I was wearing that grey cloak that Dad got me. And it was so so early in the morning. I think the clock only chime 6 times when mum got us up. Remember Henrik?"

Henrik shrugged. He was the sleepy twin.

"What did she look like Bekah?" asked Kol completely eager for the dirt.

"She had brown hair and big eyes. And her lips went like this." Rebekah pointed at her lips and exaggerated a pout. "She smelled funny. I don't think mum liked her either. "

"Oh yea! Mum used her inside-yelling voice. Something about no buns in the oven and protection." Henrik chimed in, finally remembering the encounter.

"I didn't get it then. There was nothing in the oven. We checked." She said deadpan serious.

Kol let out a peal of laughter and scooped her up quickly making Rebekah giggle. "Never grow up darling sister."

"I won't. I'm going to stay little forever." Caroline smiled at Rebekah's oath. Between the five brothers and one sister, Caroline knew there would some definite growing pains in their future.

Henrik clambered over to Kol demanding his share of attention via a piggy back ride. Rebekah simply linked hands with Esther when she joined them.

* * *

The ball was grand and elegant just as she thought it would be. The town was dressed to impress. The food was delicious. The drinks flowed.

After dancing what felt like hours, Caroline found reprieve when Klaus told her he wanted her to see something.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to show you this." Klaus ushered her through the double doors to a room she had never been in before.

"Your studio." She said on an exhale. The room was suitably cluttered. There were several easels leaning against the wall. Tarps covered the floors. The room smelled of paint. Caroline spotted a small easel off to the side of what very vaguely looked like a puppy. A painting station for Henrik she assumed. Rebekah was far more into dress up. But her main focus was the one lone piece in progress off to the side of the window. It was merely an outline on the canvas. He had just started to paint a few hours ago.

She turned to him with wonder in her eyes. "Why are you showing me this?"

It seemed like a highly personal move.

"I fancy you."

Caroline was shocked at his bold statement. She had an inkling. There had been enough clues leading up to this moment but for him to say it so starkly, it completely stunned her.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Yes." She answered. Klaus could hear the hint of panic in her voice.

"Why? You are strong, beautiful and full of light. I enjoy you."

"I'm spoken for by Tyler." She said softly.

Klaus took the fact that she didn't outright deny him as a good sign. "That's alright sweetheart. I just wanted you to know you had options." He paused then admitted "And honestly, I wanted to say it to you."

Caroline blushed. Klaus was making his intentions very clear. He wouldn't rush her but he was not willingly to stand idly by either. Klaus continued on to show Caroline pieces that he was working on or recently finished. It was an eye opening experience for her to observe his work but also to see him in his passion.

* * *

Their relationship continued with marked differences. The tone changed. It was still natural but there was a spark of awareness there. Klaus was more forthcoming to spend time with Caroline. He even joined Rebekah and Caroline at their tea time . That in and of itself, not too drastic but the rest of the party was made up of stuffed animals. Rebekah also required him to wear a top hat as "this is a formal event Nik." It didn't quite match his thin cotton pants and henley but Rebekah seemed to know when to pick her battles.

Klaus leaned towards a giggling Caroline and whispered in her ear "You are lucky I like you."

Caroline continued to laugh at the visual he made but nudged him back over to his seat.

"Caroline! Caroline! Did you hear what Mr. Carson said about my flowers?" Rebekah said referring to her turtle with a monocle. Klaus groaned but Caroline leaned forward and gave her full attention to the little girl and the advice that her turtle was giving her about watering her plants.

Eventually Esther came to collect Rebekah for her afternoon nap. While Rebekah attempted to clean up her toys herself, Esther asked Klaus to see to the tea set. Rebekah had found her way into the good china somehow.

"I'll wash, you dry." Caroline offered.

"You don't have to help."

"I used them too. It's only fair."

"Well you know I'm never going to turn down more time with you. The shampoo is under the sink." Klaus directed as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Why do we need shampoo?" Caroline asked perplexed.

"My mother always washes the good china with shampoo. It's a thing I swear."

She shrugged and mumbled jokingly "Rich people."

Klaus let out a peal of laughter which she quickly joined. They then fell into a comfortable silence.

"So tell me something." said Caroline quietly. The twins must have gone down for their nap. The noise level dropped significantly in the last ten minutes.

"Hmmm?"

"Why MK? Why don't you go by your name?" she questioned him. It was something that had been puzzling her for quite some time, especially knowing how proud he was to be a part of this family.

"I don't know. I wanted to keep it separate. My life and my work." Klaus shrugged.

Suddenly, it was the pieces of a puzzle fell into place. "I get it your father is gone and you are afraid to let someone in. You are terrified of loving someone then them leaving you. That's why you hide behind MK the artist. If no one knows who you are then you are safe. "

They looked at each other, knowing that that observation was right leaving Klaus raw and vulnerable.

"You know me." Klaus said softly. His eyes conveying what his words weren't.

"I want to." She answered.

He searched her eyes and leaned in the 90%."Then just know me." Klaus said the words against her cheek, intimately close. Her skin tingled with anticipation as his stubble brushed against her. Her heart was racing as she watched him close his eyes. She leaned in a bit but before their lips could touch she was hit with the realization that she was still with Tyler. She pulled back.

Klaus opened his eyes confused as to what changed.

"Tyler is coming home tomorrow." She said dropping the bomb on him.

"I see." He said shortly.

"I think I better go."

He didn't stop her.

* * *

Caroline heard through Elena who heard from Elijah that Klaus had a new commission piece for a congressman. He had been locked in the studio for days. So when she went over for breakfast, she wasn't surprised that he didn't come out for breakfast and to see her. She was however surprised that when she reached in her purse for her eyes she found a drawing of herself with a small message.

_Thinking of you_

_-Klaus_

_P.S. thanks for the honesty._

* * *

Klaus became immersed with his work. She didn't see him for several days. But tokens of his affection let her know that she wasn't far from his mind. One day she found a bouquet of wild flowers on top of her newspaper. Another day she went to the coffee shop and found that he had prepaid for her coffee. They weren't huge romantic gestures but rather sweet reminders that he was thinking about her and was doing his absolute best to get her to like him.

Some days he was more successful than she thought he knew.

* * *

"What the hell happened when I was away?" Tyler accused. He found Klaus' drawing in her room.

"Nothing Tyler. Nothing happened. He is a friend. A good one." Caroline defended.

"I don't think he just wants to be your friend Caroline." He pointed out.

"Tyler come on. I don't want to fight. You just got home."

Tyler sighed and relented.

Caroline asked trying to steer the topic away from Klaus Mikaelson. "So what's going on with you? I feel like our phone calls just scratched the surface."

The five or so phone calls and the handful of texts that they exchanged? Yea that barely covered what was going on in the day let alone the weeks he was gone. But she didn't say that. She allowed him to tell a story about camping in the wilderness with his group of friends.

She grew tired of hearing about people she will probably never meet doing something she doesn't find particularly fun. Caroline drifts off and asked at one point "How do you think I would look as a brunette?"

Tyler shoots her a puzzled look then just continues in his story of how they heard wolves one night.

* * *

Klaus find Caroline at the party that the Gilbert kids hosted when their parents go out of town. It is a typical tap a keg, chips in a bowl and loud music party. Caroline indulges in a shot with Elijah because it just seems wildly out of character. She lost Tyler along the way somewhere. She assumes that he off somewhere with Matt talking about sports or the latest action movie. She mingles a bit with old high school friends.

A red cup appears before her suddenly. She looks dubiously at it until the giver speaks up.

"Noticed you were a bit low love." Klaus explained.

She mumbled her gratitude then took a sip. "Champagne really?" she smiled at him.

"Only the best for you."

She rolled her eyes at him then seemed to realize "You are here."

"I am." He affirmed. "Sorry we had to skip lessons this week."

Caroline waves him off. "No problem. How is it going with the ambassador's piece?"

"Relax. It's actually a congressman and it's going."

"Will you let me see it?" Caroline asks.

Both of them remember what happened in the studio the last time they were there together. His eyes hold hers for a moment and he carefully responds "Of course. I could use a fresh set on eyes on it."

"Care, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Tyler said crashing the moment. He came up beside her and slung his arm around her shoulder possessively.

Caroline looked nervously between the two. "Tyler, Klaus. Klaus, Tyler."

Neither of them offered their hand to shake.

"So you are the guy that taught Care to ride horses."

Klaus gave a tight lipped smile. "Guilty."

"You are also the one that did the drawing. Rather intimate for a girl who has a boyfriend."

"Glad to know you have heard of my work." Klaus responds benignly.

"Caroline! Tyler! Come here! We are taking a picture of the homecoming court." Caroline was never so grateful for an interruption in her entire life.

"Duty calls."

Tyler kisses her on the temple and points her in the general direction. "I'll be there in a second. I just have to use the bathroom."

She looks questioning between the two of them but when Klaus doesn't make eye contact she assumes that he will just leave after she does. She opens her mouth to say something to Klaus but before she can say anything. Elena calls out her name charging through the room looking for her. "Care, come on! The girls are going first before someone pukes on my carpet."

Caroline only has time to wave her hand before she is pulled into the next room.

Once she is out of hearing range, Tyler says to Klaus "Stay away from my girl."

"I think we can both agree that Caroline is an adult and she can decide for herself who she does and does not want in her life."

"It has always been me and Caroline." Tyler says simply almost tauntingly.

Klaus senses something in his tone. Almost like he is trying to convince himself almost as much as he is trying to convince Klaus. Klaus had amazing instincts when it came to people especially when it came to lying. Klaus could just feel like Tyler wasn't being completely honest. He always had suspicions as to why Tyler had been gone so long so he took a stab at it and he was right."It sounds to me like you have some thinking to do about honesty and what not mate."

"What are you talking about?"

Klaus glanced around the room. The majority of the people cleared out at the mention of the photo op. "Listen I know what cheating looks like and you are practically reek of it."

"How dare you accuse me of that?"

"How dare I? How dare you cheat on Caroline? That girl deserves the best of the whole world, not to be saddled with some mindless cheater who doesn't even recognize how good he has it with her."

"This is my town, my friends and my girl." Tyler said getting in his face.

Klaus pushed him away. "Let's just make one thing clear Tyler. I am not afraid of you. Now run along and take that picture." Klaus mock saluted him and walked away with the last word.

* * *

The next morning the doorbell rang. Klaus made his way towards it as he was the only one home.

He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Caroline on the other side, looking dishevelled sporting dark sunglasses.

"Good morning sunshine!" He greeted. "How is the belle of the ball this lovely day?"

"How are you so chipper right now? I saw you drinking last night too." She said her voice gravelly.

"The good stuff doesn't hurt as bad in the morning." He answered easily.

She groaned as he led her to the living room. He moved to close the drapes and the room darkened significantly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" He asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Mom went to work and I didn't want to be home alone. I'm miserable when I am hung over and I thought I would spread it around."

Klaus aptly decided not to point out that Tyler was the most logical choice if she didn't want to be alone.

"Plus you said you would show me what you are working on."

Klaus tugged her into his side. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder. He stroked her temple softly. She hummed in appreciation. It was easing the tension in her head.

"Why don't we sit in the dark for a bit more and I tell you about it then we can take the trip to see it?"

She made a sound in affirmation.

"It's for Congressman Peters. He asked me to paint something to give to his daughter for her ninth birthday. Something that would help her sleep at night."

"That's so sweet."

"It is. Or rather it's bittersweet actually. They aren't sure she is going to make it to her birthday."

Caroline felt her heart break at the words. "Is she sick?"

"Yes. She had the same disease that robbed me of my father. I know my mother told you about it."

"Klaus, " she whispered his name, clutching his hand.

"Suffice to say, I can understand the pain Congressman is going through. And that's why I really haven't taken a break since he contacted me."

She nodded in understanding then stood up and held her hand out to him. "Will you show it to me now?"

They moved in tandem through the house to the studio. Klaus showed her the piece wordlessly. It was a mix of blues, pinks and purples. In the distance Caroline could make out the silhouettes of two adults and one child.

"Klaus it's perfect."

"It's still needs more work. It's not right yet." Klaus denied.

"I don't know if anything about this is right but this piece is exactly what it needs to be Klaus." She said to him solemnly.

Klaus could not help but shake his head at her. Not because she wasn't right. She was. The painting had been done for days but he couldn't bring himself to send it out. In a weird way it felt like the longer he could hold on to it, the more time he could give that little girl. He was shaking his head at the mind that Caroline had. She really was more than just a pretty face.

"Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you." He said to her.

"Don't Klaus please." She said averting her eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?"He asked.

"You! I'm scared of you." Caroline admitted.

"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you are more afraid of yourself? You are petrified that I am right. Caroline it's ok to change your mind. You don't have to be that Mystic Falls girl. This town will still be here when you decide to return, if you decide to return. "

"I've never really been anywhere."

"I'll take you. Where ever you want to go. Rome? Paris? Tokyo? Caroline just come with us. Leave with me. Stop living your life for other people." He said passionately then asked softly "What do you want?"

"I... I don't know."

"I hope you make your mind up soon. I won't wait forever."

* * *

Things were different between Klaus and Caroline after their last encounter. Klaus had real deep feelings for her but he wasn't going to let himself get walked over. Caroline knew where he stood and the next move would have to be hers.

Later in the week, the historical society was meeting at the Mikaelson house. True to Rebekah fashion, she barged into the meeting and demanded that Caroline tuck her into bed. Esther tried to reason with her daughter with no luck. It was Caroline or she would just stay up and be a part of the meeting too. Caroline shrugged happy to take a break from the meeting to tuck her into bed.

Caroline just didn't realize how much work it was to do so. First Rebekah had to brush her teeth for the full two minutes which was harder than it sounded when the little girl kept stopping to talk. Then they absolutely had to her hair and tie it up "in two french braids please Caroline". After that Rebekah decided she had to wear the pink and purple nightgown, not the purple and pink one that her mother set out. When that was finally solved, Rebakh requested a bedtime story.

"I can tell you Cinderella?" Caroline offered feebly. It had been a long time since bedtime stories for her.

"No, Nik says that those disney princesses are not nearly good enough for me. He made me one. It's on the shelf. Princess Rebekah!"

Sure enough bound as a thick hardcover with illustrations on every page was a book just for Rebekah. It was signed lovingly by her all four of her older brothers. It told the story of how the siblings set out on an adventure to break the sun and moon curse. In the end, it was left to Princess Rebekah to save the day. It really was quite a read. Although she could see Rebekah's eyes drooping, she fought to stay awake until the end.

Klaus cleared his throat at the threshold of the door. "Mother asked me to check on you. The meeting is finished."

"Oh. I completely forgot." She said honestly.

"It's a good story right Caroline?" asked Rebekah.

"The best. Goodnight Rebekah. Sweet dreams."

Rebekah yawned and waved at her. Klaus came in to tuck Rebekah in and turn on her nightlight.

"What about a story for Princess Caroline, Nik?" Rebekah asked yawning.

Klaus glanced at Caroline quickly and answered "I don't think Princess Caroline is done with her story yet. Go to sleep Rebekah." Klaus followed Caroline out through the door.

"You are so adorable with them, it is almost enough for me to forgive you." She says as they walk away.

"I am not using my relationship with my siblings for your forgiveness especially since I don't think I should be asking for forgiveness."

"I can't believe you. I am trying to reach out to you but you won't ... get out of your own way to take it. We can .." Caroline trailed off.

"We can what Caroline? We can be friends? I don't want to be your friend Caroline. You know the way out." He said storming in the other direction.

* * *

"Caroline!"

"Caroline!"

She is accosted as she comes out of the grocery store. Thankfully she just stopped in for some snacks for movie night with Bonnie, Elena and Katherine. The twins make a beeline for her.

"Hey guys!" Caroline looks around quickly. "Who is watching you right now?"

Kol comes jogging down the street. "Me! Sorry if they scared you. Mum wants us out of the house today."

"Something going on at the house?"

"It's a mess! There are boxes everywhere." Rebekah exclaimed.

"And mum won't let us play with any of them." Henrik complained.

"Boxes?"

Kol rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Nik didn't tell you? We are going home the day after tomorrow. Summer is over."

"What?"

Rebekah clung to Caroline's legs and looked up at her with tear filled eyes. It explained her strange behaviour the other night. It also explained Klaus' behaviour.

Caroline dialed out to Klau's cell. After one ring she was sent to voicemail. She growled. Henrik and Rebekah quickly made a contest of who could get the closest to that sound.

"I know you just put me through to voicemail!" Caroline said indignantly. "I'm going to call you every ten minutes until you pick up."

* * *

After promising to see the twins later, Caroline returned to work. Caroline was a woman of her word, she called Klaus several times. It wasn't until nearly an hour after her first call did she hear back from him. He actually came to the office and charmed his way through the other women, praising their value to the community and asking ever so politely if he could borrow Caroline. His mother apparently really needed her help with something at the house.

He came upon her at her desk with a triumphant look on her face. She assumed that she was done for the day.

"Mother needs you at the house."

"So I hear." She informed him.

He, of course, did not drive to his house but to hers. Liz was working, predictably enough. They would have the house to themselves.

"Judging by the dramatics of my voicemail, you ran into the children today."

She shot him a look.

"Right? I don't suppose you would believe that I was going to tell you today but I got caught up when Mother decided it would be brilliant to pack up my studio first. She wants Elijah and I to leave tonight. She and the kids will follow in the morning. "

She just shook her head at him.

"It's true Caroline. I was already on my way to see you."

"I don't even know what I am expecting from you right now. You don't owe me anything. If you want to go move on, then move on."

"I never meant to leave without saying goodbye to you Caroline." He slowly approached her, bringing his hands to stroke her neck and then swiftly kissed her on the cheek.

"Please don't let this be the last time I see you." He whispered in her ear. He started walking away because he knew if he stayed much longer, he would never leave.

He stopped at the door and looked back at her even though he knew it would break his heart. She stood still in the position, looking at him with wide eyes. That night when she watched movies with the girls, she wept over him leaving, not the movie they were watching. But she stayed seated on her couch knowing that by the time she woke up in the morning, he would be gone. She would keep her promise to the kids and see them off in the morning. And she would try desperately not to be haunted by the ghost of their brother.

It didn't work.

* * *

_Fourteen months later_

To Klaus, time remained a mystery to him. There were days that positively flew by and others than seemed to stretch on. Although the family had returned to the warmth of New Orleans, he longed for the summer. The long sunny days and treks in the woods. He missed the quality family time they spent together. Sometimes he even missed the small town life that Mystic Falls embraced. He longed for Caroline if he was being honest.

He had tried to fill the Caroline shaped hole in his heart. Elijah encouraged him to go out and meet new people. His mother attempted to set him up with anyone she deemed approriate. He must have been desperate because he actually went on a few of those dates. Some were more successful than others. Camille was the last girl he took out for dinner. She was a lovely woman getting her masters in psychology. Klaus could not say anything was deeply flawed about her but by the end of their appetizer, he knew he would not be asking her out again. She wasn't Caroline. And Klaus wasn't up to pretending anymore.

Klaus went to his mother's house for the twin's birthday, he came equipped with the latest instalment for Princess Rebekah and Warrior Henrik. The house was buzzing with activity. A stampede of small boys dressed up as pirates blew past him screaming. Klaus peeked into another room seeing a group of girls dancing and singing along with a karaoke machine.

"Niklaus!" His mother said as she came down the passage way to greet him. She kissed him soundly on the cheek. He flinched as she cleaned the lipstick off his cheek. "You are late."

"Traffic mother."

She shot him a look that said she saw right through him. "You walked."

"It's quite a party you planned here mother." He said changing the subject.

"Oh I had some help." Esther exclaimed easily. "You remember Caroline don't you?"

Klaus was sure his heart stopped. He turned around slowly to look to the room the boys had gone into. Sure enough there she was dressed like a Princess amongst all the little pirates. She seemed to be whispering instructions to the boys. She scooped Henrik up but seemed to struggle with his weight. He could vaguely hear his mother telling her that Caroline had opened her own party planning business, she had arrived hours ago and immediately started setting up for the party. Klaus set off determinedly towards Caroline. Henrik hopped down from Caroline's arms and beckoned Klaus to pick him up. He greeted his brother cheerfully but kept one eye on Caroline. Henrik saw that the boys found a treasure map on the side of the boat and ran full speed towards them.

"Hi." She said shyly at him.

"Hello. It's been a while."

"Yea a little less than a year and half. Not that I have been counting." she said nervously. She knew she would be seeing him today for the first time since he left her house. Although she tried to prepare herself, there was no way she could anticipate the way she felt when she first saw him come in the house.

"One year, two month, five days, seven hours and twenty-two minutes." He said glancing at the clock behind her. "I have been counting."

She blushed under his searching glaze. "What are you doing here Caroline?"

She glanced around the room full of young boys and an assortment of family members. He figured it wasn't the most appropriate place for a heartfelt conversation and grabbed her hand to lead her towards the back door. He took it as a very good sign that she didn't retract her hand but rather intertwined their fingers.

He lead her to the garden, a bit away from the craziness of the house. She tugged his hand when she felt they were far away enough. He turned and faced her.

"I didn't come here for you." She stated calmly.

The disappointment was immediate like a crushing blow to the chest.

She shook her head as he turned away from her. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "I came here for me. I don't want to be the girl that rests her whole future on the man in her life."

"If the man in your life is me, then I think that sounds like an excellent plan."

Caroline let out a laugh at his easy words of acceptance. She relaxed and let her hands fall to wrap around his neck more comfortably. His hand came to rest on her hips. "Are you sure you aren't dating someone that you need to break up with first? Your mother has kept me appraised on everyone's activities. She was quite sure that Camille was going to be the one for you."

"Who? I already forgot them." he said truthfully. All the other girls flew out of his head at the sight of her.

"I should probably be mad that you were dating so much that you don't even remember them now."

"It's not the number of dates, it's the people on the dates. Those girls weren't you Caroline. It seems I just didn't have the capacity to have feelings for them."

"Good." Caroline said decidedly. "It made me rather jealous."

Klaus laughed.

"So next and most important question. Niklaus Mikaelson, are you ever going to ask me out on a date?"

Klaus picked a flower from the grounds and offered it to her. "Caroline Forbes, I have to go to an opening in the gallery in a week. Would you please do me the honour of being my date to that and any event in the foreseeable future?"

"I would love to." He grinned at her acceptance and swooped down to _finally_ kiss her. Her arms pulled into fully into her. His lips brushed against hers. Klaus vaguely heard hollering from the house. He thought it sounded like Kol screaming 'Finally!' He lifted his hand from her hips to make the shooing motion towards his brother and carefully curled his hand through her hair. He must have done something right because Caroline positively melted under his hands. He quickly lost all thought about Kol and became immersed in memorizing Caroline and her taste.

There would be time to tell her that the exhibit they were going to was his. It featured work that he had done exclusively during his time in Mystic Falls. It would be the first one under his actual name.

* * *

A/N: Gosh this thing was a beast. It doubled the first part and then some. I hope I didn't lose you guys along the way. The muse created a rich world to play in. I tried to include as much of canon as I could even if it was in slightly different ways. This has been an absolute pleasure to write. The twists and the turns with the dialogue in the show vs what I used when was so much fun. I hope no one minds the liberties I took from our beloved Klaroline scenes. I kinda struggled on the ending so feedback on it please! Reviews would just make my life right now. This was only fully edited once so if you find any errors please let me know as well.

I also have my next idea cued up. Be forewarned it's not like this.

Update: Thanks to the guest who pointed out the incorrect spelling of Mikael's name. I honestly forgot I mentioned him by name. Whoops. And some of my lovely reviewers have already asked about the next part. I don't want to lead you on. I have no immediate plans to continue this further right now. The muse and I have exhausted all I can do for this fic as of now. It was supposed to be a one shot that turned out to be the length of MOC pretty much. I have a ton of ideas for other stories not to mention all my in progress stuff. I'm not saying never I'm just saying not now. Put it on alert but please don't hate me if it takes a long time to get back to it! For right now, I'm classifying it's complete in my head and moving it to the back burner.


End file.
